Kiseki Hinata
Kiseki Hinata is one of the main Cures of Wolf Precure. Hinata is a feminine 14 year old girl who is in her 2nd year of middle school and has a warm, gentle nature. She works at her grandparents' café called "Masquerade Café" under the name of "Yumi" (ユミ Yumi). Her catchphrase is Interesting, isn't it? (面白いですね？ Omoshiroi desu ne?); the "interesting" can be replaced, depending on the situation. She uses the pronoun watashi when referring to herself, but slips to atashi with people she is close to. Her alter ego is Cure Claw (キュアクロー Kyua Kurō), the Pretty Cure of ice and wind. History Before Series When Hinata was a child, her parents were still together. She lived in a nice neighborhood and she helped out at the café. She used to pretend that she was one of her "characters" and practiced her acting. Hinata loved spending time with her dad. When Hinata was 10 years old, her parents divorced. She was very saddened by this and would often wait by the front door, hoping and waiting for her dad to come back home; she did this for 1 and half years. After this, she overcame her sadness of her parents' divorce, but still thought about her dad sometimes and wrote letters to him. Hinata had wanted to be an actress like her parents would have wanted, but decided that she wanted to be a waitress instead. Wolf Precure Hinata and her mother were cleaning up and closing down the café for the night. Then Hinata heard a tapping noise from the window and when she turned around, she saw a small figure. She then told this to Ai. Ai and Hinata approached the window for a closer look and they saw a baby wolf. Ai saw that it was hungry and asked Hinata to make a meal for the baby wolf. Hinata made a large beef bowl and she gave it to the baby wolf. Hinata's mother went to her room, seeing that the baby wolf was fed. When the baby wolf was full, she thanked Hinata. Hinata was surprised by this, not expecting her to talk. The wolf told Hinata that she was a Little Wolf from the Woodland Kingdom and that her name was Emi. Emi also asked for Hinata's name. Hinata decided to tell Emi her "work name", which is Yumi, and would tell Emi her real name later. The next day, Hinata meets Emi again and tells the Little Wolf her real name. Hinata and Emi bonded immediately when as they chatted after school ended. Then the two heard a girl scream, a boy saying something strange, a girl in a magenta outfit also saying something strange, and another Little Wolf. Emi told Hinata that the strange creature was called a Kaeshitena and Emi gives Hinata a Cure Amulet that she was wearing and the former said the latter was a Pretty Cure. Hinata was confused and shocked by this, but she wants to help the Pretty Cure, stop the strange boy, and save the girl. Then she transforms into Cure Claw. Personal Information Basics *'Full Name': Kiseki Hinata *'Japanese': 奇跡ひなた *'Birthplace': Tsukinokiseki Town *'Species': Human *'Personal Quote': Interesting, isn't it? *'Favorite Food(s)': Melon bread and gyoza *'Least Favorite Food(s)': Deep fried foods and umeboshi Fears *Being abandoned *Being alone or lonely *Being hated or disliked *Being a failure or failing *Things not going her way *Getting dirty *Dirt or mud *Getting stains on her favorite clothes *Not getting approval Dreams *Hinata wanted to be an actress when she was a child. *She now currently wants to be a waitress. *However, she shows her interest of being a voice actress. Skills *Sports: **Hinata is only good at volleyball. **She is not good at any other sports. *Studying: **Hinata is very good at her studies; she also is willing to help other with their studies. *Other: **She is very good at waitressing and serving people. **She can remember every order precisely, and can also remember the names of customers and their preferences. **Hinata has very good people skills and good at breaking the ice. General Information Personality Hinata has an extroverted personality, and is very sociable. She loves to talk and be with other people. She is a feminine girl due to wearing dresses and skirts on a regular basis, and she adores accessories and cute things; she owns a large collection of stuffed animals. She is a calm and gentle-natured girl who wears her heart on her sleeve. She demonstrates her kindness by giving a hungry Emi a large beef bowl one night during closing time. She is excellent at her studies; she also likes sports, but she watches them rather than play them. The only exception to this is volleyball. She is described by her classmates as "lovely" and is popular at her school because of her helpfulness and kind nature; she even has her own fan club called the "Lovely Hina Fan Club". She is graceful and polite to everyone even if they are being rude to her, but she does not like being looked down upon or talked down to. She does not want to seem selfish or standoffish. When she gets angry, she drops her polite demeanor. Hinata has a strong belief in miracles and is generally a positive person. However, she also gets jealous if she gets ignored. Appearance Hinata has pale skin, long dark blue hair with a small ponytail tied at the back of her head, dark blue eyes, a slender body, and a large chest. She wears a short blue dress with a pleated bottom, a wide V-shaped black vest lined with white frills, a red leather band with a red bow on it that are located below the chest and light blue flats early on in the series during the summer. She wears an ice blue shirt with white buttons, a light blue sweater with white polka dots and a sapphire, an ice blue skirt with white lace and polka dots, white kneesocks and short light blue boots early on in the series during the winter. She wears a short-sleeved pale blue vest with a short-sleeved aquamarine shirt with white polka dots, a row of periwinkle buttons going down both sides of the blazer, a blue bow at the center of the chest, a rich red belt with a heart-shaped clasp around the waist, black puffy shorts, and dark pink slip-ons later on in the series during the summer. She wears a long-sleeved light blue t-shirt, a dark blue coat with black fake fur, a black knee-length skirt, thick black kneesocks, and black boots later on in the series during the winter. She wears a white tank top with magenta flowers, a powder blue jacket underneath with a knot tied at the front of the stomach and white buttons, a short double-tiered pale indigo pleated skirt with a white belt that has pale pink stripes, and a fuchsia belt buckle in the movie. Her Masquerade Café uniform consists of a short-sleeved dark red and dark gray dress with, a dark red pinafore with ruffles, four gold buttons, a dark red bow with a black bow on top of it, white frills at the bottom, a dark red bow at the back, a dark gray lace headpiece, a dark red masquerade mask, dark red and dark gray striped thigh-high stockings, and black penny loafers; she wears her hair straight without her ponytail as Yumi. Hinata also wears the Cure Amulet around her neck. Pretty Cure Outfit and Appearance Cure Claw's hair becomes longer and changes into a light blue color. Her hair is styled into a hime cut with curly frontal fringes that cover her eyebrows and shoulder-length sidelocks that have white, frilly claw-like bows on them. Her eye color changes to light blue. Her outfit consists of a light blue dress that is the length of Cure Diamond's dress with short, frilly white sleeves with, white frills at the bottom of the dress, and a white lace band around her waist with a light blue bow. She wears short light blue and white boots with sharp toe tips. Cure Claw has light blue wolf ears and tail. She also wears the Cure Amulet around her neck in a lacy, light blue choker. Clothing Style Hinata's clothing style is typically feminine with lace and frills. Her wardrobe Her wardrobe consists of dresses, skirts, and flattering shirts; later on in the series, her wardrobe also has puffy shorts. Relationships Family *Kiseki Ai - Ai is Hinata's mother. Hinata goes to her mother for advice and support. *Kiseki Akio - Akio is Hinata's father. Hinata loves her father very much and still wishes that he was home with her and her mother. *Nakano Shinobu - Shinobu is Hinata's female maternal cousin. The two have a love-hate relationship; they get along sometimes, but they do not most of the time. Hinata thought that Shinobu was arrogant, childish, annoying, and bratty. But after Hinata and Shinobu work together at the café and spent time together, their relationship gradually improves. Friends *Emi - Emi is Hinata's mascot. They get along well due to having a lot of common, although they do scold each other at times. Emi feels indebted to Hinata due to the latter giving the former a meal. *Kibouno Etsuko - Etsuko is friends with Hinata. They enjoy being with each other despite their differences, and they both bond over stuffed animals and accessories which they enjoy to trade with each other. Etsuko also helps Hinata with getting along with Haruna. *Kiyoshi Haruna - Haruna and Hinata did not get along with each other at first and would often fight and argue a lot. But, with the help of Etsuko, the two eventually become friends. *Miki - Hinata likes Miki and calls her "Onee-sama". They both like fashion and Miki would give Hinata fashion tips. *King Hikaru/Karu-kun - Hinata likes to dress Karu-kun up and call him "Wolf Prince", much to his chagrin. She respects him as King Hikaru. *Queen Hikari/Kari-chan - Hinata likes to dress Kari-chan up, much to the latter's delight; Hinata also likes calling Kari-chan "Wolf Princess", much to the latter's chagrin. Hinata respects her as Queen Hikari. Others *Miss Kobayashi - Miss Kobayashi is Hinata's homeroom and 1st period teacher. Hinata likes Miss Kobayashi, but is sometimes confused by her teacher's eccentricities. *Miyake Kimiko - Kimiko is Hinata's sempai. Hinata enjoys spending as much time as she could with Kimiko, but is miffed by the fact that her sempai ignores her in favor of Etsuko. *Kai Susumu - Susumu is also Hinata's sempai. Etymology Kiseki (奇跡) - Kiseki means "miracle", referencing her belief in miracles. Hinata (向日葵) - Hinata means "towards the sun", referencing her positive attitude of looking toward the future or the "sun". Her name literally means "miracle towards the sun". Cure Claw - Her Cure name is the claws of the wolf, referencing her cutting, harsh side of her Cure form. Nicknames *'Hinana' (ひなな Hinana) Hinana is the nickname given to by Etsuko. *'Hinata-chan' (ひなたちゃん Hinata-chan) Hinata-chan is the nickname given to by Haruna and some of her other friends. *'Hine' (ひね Hine) Hine is the nickname given to by Shinobu. *'Lovely Hina(-sama)' (ラブリーひなさま Raburī Hina -sama) This is the nickname given to by most of her classmates and all members of her fan club; classmates call her "Lovely Hina" without the "sama" suffix while her fan club members call her the nickname with the "sama" suffix. *'Yumi' (ユミ Yumi) Yumi is Hinata's work name. Pretty Cure Cure Claw is Hinata's Cure form. She holds the power of ice and wind, particularly the wolf's claws. As Cure Claw, she seems to be calm and can be harsh to her enemies during battle. She uses her ice powers, wind powers, and her "claws" when fighting. Attacks Finishers *'Claw Slash' is Cure Claw's solo finisher attack. *'Claw Slash Impact' is an upgraded version of Claw Slash. Sub-attacks *'Wolf Teleport' - ??? *'Windy Slash' - ??? *'Freezing Claw' - ??? Binded Claw Binded Claw (バインドクロー Baindo Kurō) is Hinata's dark self created by Lord Kurokawa. She represents Hinata's fear of loneliness and being despised by others. She is more informal and rude than Hinata. Binded Claw is short-tempered and hates friendship and love, calling them "imaginary". She has an extremely strong belief that true friendship and true love does not really exist and only exist in the imaginations of children and the thoughts of "foolish" people. Her straight dark blue hair is long, has a black ombre, and is messy. Her eye color is dark blue and has a scar on the right side of her face. Her outfit consists of a dark blue and black, strapless midriff-bearing top with a black leather jacket, short black shorts, dark blue shoes, and dark blue chain bracelets. Binded Claw also has dark blue wolf ears, a dark blue wolf tail, and two fangs poking from her mouth. Beta Claw Beta Claw (ベタ クロー Beta Kurō) is Hinata's upgraded Cure form. Items Cure Amulets: Transform Hinata into Cure Claw. She transforms by saying, Pretty Cure! Wolf Change, Metamorphose! Music Hinata's voice actress, Kuwatani Natsuko, has sung various image songs for her character. Singles *Beautiful Maiden/''Utsukushii Otome'' *Friendship is Wonderful, isn't it?/''Yuujou wa suburashii desu ne?'' Duets *Frills and No Frills (With Kibouno Etsuko's voice actress) *Bad Today, Good Tomorrow (With Kiyoshi Haruna's voice actress) Group *Three of Us (With Etsuko's and Haruna's voice actresses) *Cure Pack (With Etsuko's and Haruna's voice actresses) *Let's Save and Protect the Moon! (With Etsuko's and Haruna's voice actresses) Trivia *Hinata shows similarities to Akahane Robin from the Sky Pretty Cure Series. **They both work in their families' restaurants. **They both like to wear skirts and dresses. **However, unlike Robin, Hinata is a Pretty Cure. *Hinata is the first Cure to have a work name. *She is supportive of Etsuko and Haruna's relationship. **She is also supportive of Etsuko having a ménage a trois relationship. *Hinata is the first Cure to have a fan club. Category:Wolf Precure Category:User: Cure Wonder Category:Pretty Cures Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Female Category:Blue Cures Category:Cures Category:White Cures